The present invention is related to a component of a golf bag, and more particularly to a base bracket of a golf bag. The base bracket has a receiving space for receiving therein golf clubs. The base bracket is bendable, enabling the golf bag to stably stand in a tilting state. Also, the base bracket is dustproof.
It is known that a user often carries a golf bag on his/her back to walk on a golf course for a long time. Therefore, when design a golf bag, in addition to the capacity, it is necessary to consider easy carriage and good support of the golf bag.
In general, the supporting device of a golf bag permits the golf bag to tilt by an angle when placed on the ground. This prevents the golf bag from falling down and being contaminated by dirt. Also, a user can more conveniently take out the golf club from the tilting golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,567 discloses a golf bag able to stand in a tilting state. A swingable driving plate is disposed under the base bracket of the golf bag. The driving plate serves to drive lower end of a V-shaped spring member so as to indirectly force two lateral supporting legs to stretch outward. Accordingly, the supporting legs can support the golf bag to stand on the ground in a tilting state. The driving plate is hidden under the base bracket so as not to obstruct the user from moving around. The supporting rods of the golf bag are not swingable so that the golf bag can vertically stand more stably.
However, the above golf bag has two major shortcomings as follows:
First, the lower edge of the base bracket must be formed with an oblique matching gap for the movement of the driving plate. When the golf bag stands upright, the base bracket will contact with the ground by too small area so that the golf bag tends to tilt down.
Second, the driving plate is mounted under the base bracket to contact with the ground for a long time. Therefore, the driving plate is easy to be affected by the dirt. As a result, the driving plate can hardly smoothly swing to force the V-shaped spring member to be fully collected on the lateral side of the golf bag. A soft sheet material can be used to enclose the driving plate and the base bracket so as to reduce the above situation. However, the dirt will still infiltrate through the pivot section between the driving plate and the lower edge of the base bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,383 discloses a golf bag including a bag body and a base member disposed on lower side of the bag body. The base member is composed of a first plate and a second plate pivotally connected therewith. The first and second plates define a receiving space for the golf clubs. The first plate is pivotable on a pivot section to contain a predetermined angle with the second plate. A predetermined portion of the first plate is provided with a connector. An actuating member is pivotally disposed on the connector, having a set of legs. By means of bending the first plate, the connector is upward rotated to drive the actuating member and the legs. Accordingly, the legs are outward stretched.
Such golf bag has improved dirt insulation effect. However, in order to smoothen the swinging of the first plate, the lateral sides thereof are formed with matching gaps. Dirt and water often get into the bag body through the matching gaps and the pivot section. This affects the reservation of quality of the golf clubs.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a base bracket of a golf bag, which is waterproof and dustproof and easy to clean.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above base bracket of the golf bag, which has simple structure and is easy to manufacture at low cost.
According to the above objects, the base bracket of golf bag of the present invention includes a front section, a rear section, a first and a second flexible sections formed on the edges of corresponding portions of the open ends of the front and rear sections and a connecting member bridged between the first and second flexible sections. The front and rear sections together form a receiving space with an opening facing upward. The base bracket can be swung about a predetermined port ion of the connecting member. When the golf bag stands upright, the lower faces of the front and rear sections are horizontally attached to the ground. By means of the weight of the golf clubs placed in the receiving space, the golf bag can stably stand on the ground. When a user pushes and tilts the golf bag, the rear section is upward swung and the front section keeps contacting with the ground. A supporting leg set pivotally disposed on the golf bag and the front section together support the golf bag to stand in a tilting state.